How To Help
How To Help Our objective is to encourage Disney to approve a third season for Wander over Yonder. In order to do this we need to show Disney that there is a lot of demand for that third season. We need to get their attention, keep hold of it and show them why renewing Wander Over Yonder is a good idea. WoY was canceled because executives deemed two seasons and 80 episodes "enough" which is a very poor reason but that gives us a good shot at getting the show renewed if the demand for more episodes is there. There are a few different ways we can do this. Sign The Petitions Signing the petitions is the easiest way to help out as it only takes a few seconds to do. This also helps us to see exactly how much demand there is for a third season. The Main SaveWOY Petition (35,000+ supporters) Tell Disney to bring Wander back for a third season (3,000 supporters) Wander over Yonder Season 3 deserves a chance (300+ supporters) Bring Wander Over Yonder back for Season 3 (500+ supporters) Don't cancel Wander over Yonder (1000+ supporters) Send Letters Sending letters are the biggest and most important part of the campaign. Letter writing campaigns have saved tv shows from cancelation in the past. Letters take a bit more effort and well as a bit of money to send off so if Disney receives a lot of letters about SaveWOY then it will help show just how serious fans are about saving the show. You can find the list of the Disney Executive's addresses on our Disney Addresses page. Remember to keep your letters polite and respectful. A guide to writing SaveWOY letters. Send Emails If you are unable to mail letters to Disney then Emails are the next best thing. Letters have a higher success rate and much more chance of being read but emails are also an important part of the SaveWOY campaign. Here are the email addresses of some of the Disney Channels staff. Gary Marsh - Chief President and Creative Officer for Disney Channels Worldwide Gary.Marsh@Disney.com Cecilia Johnson - Disney XD - Media Relations Cecilia.Johnson@Disney.com Jennifer Minezaki - Executive Director, Communications; Disney XD & DCOM Lead Jennifer.Minezaki@Disney.com Chrissy Woo - Disney XD & Disney Channel Media Relations Chrissy.Woo@Disney.com Steven Beydler - Disney Channels Publicity Assistant, Media Relations Steven.J.Beydler@Disney.com Catherine Lord - Disney Channels Ratings/Viewership Corporate Catherine.Lord@Disney.com Watch the show on Disney XD or the Disney XD App Ratings aren't everything but they can still be an important factor for tv shows and that's no exception for Wander. If your country has yet to show the finale 'The End of the Galaxy' then be sure to tune in to watch the new episodes as well as re-runs. As for fans in America, Disney XD aren't currently showing reruns of Wander, but with enough interest in other areas such as merchandise and letters, they could return. Buy the episodes on iTunes or Amazon Episodes of Wander Over Yonder are available to buy on iTunes. The episodes come in pairs and cost $2.99/£1.99 for a pair. View the episodes in iTunes. Episodes of Wander Over Yonder are also available to buy on Amazon for $2.99 a pair. View the episodes on Amazon. Like all businesses, money is the most important factor for Disney. If Disney sees a lot of money being made from fans buying Wander's episodes then they are much more likely to take notice and renew the show. This method is far more effective than letters, emails and petitions put together. Tweet at Disney XD Disney XD have both twitter and Tumblr accounts. So if you have an account on either social media site another good idea would be to @DisneyXD asking for that third season of Wander Over Yonder. The Twitter Disney XD account in particular has been known to respond to its fans. Draw fanart of the show Drawing Wander Over Yonder fanart is a great way to spread awareness of the show and even the SaveWOY campaign. If you also have a Tumblr account you can post it over there and tag @DisneyXD as sometimes Disney XD reblog fanart of their shows to their blog. Fanart can also be emailed to Disney or even mailed to Disney execs like letters. Get involved in fan projects There are all sorts of SaveWOY fan projects cropping up on the internet. They are designed to promote the show, the campaign and reach out to Disney. Projects can range from drawing fanart, to sending emails and letters. You can find a list of projects in the Projects tab above or here. Request Wander Merchandise Apparently all merchandise requests made to the Disney store are logged. So if you have a Facebook or Twitter account you can make a request to the Disney Store asking for Wander over Yonder merch. Tweet your requests here @DisneyStore or send Disney Store a private message on Facebook, here. If Disney sees enough demand for WoY merchandise and that there is money to be made from it then they might just make some and also renew the show. The crew originally proposed and designed WoY merchandise, you can see it here. Request WOY to made available to watch on Hulu Hulu, an America subscription video on demand service recently added some Disney XD content consisting of Gravity Falls, Star Vs The Forces Of Evil and Tron: Uprising. Hulu are open to content requests so if you have a twitter account tweet @Hulu_support and request that they also include Wander Over Yonder. A few fans have made requests already so if enough are made, Hulu may ask Disney for the rights to add Wander Over Yonder to their service which should impress Disney. Spread the word about SaveWOY and the show Spreading awareness of the show and the campaign is also very helpful as this helps to bring new fans and supporters in. All you have to do is promote the show or SaveWOY on your social media accounts so all of your friends or followers can see. Spreading awareness for the SaveWOY petition or current/upcoming projects is also very helpful but be sure to link to the pages.Category:Information